A Love Worthwhile
by raven.trinity.54
Summary: After Gaara is saved by Naruto and revived from death thanks to Lady Chiyo, he starts his duties of being Kazekage. The elders have made a new decree, a list of rules and guidelines for the Sand shinobi and Gaara must take a new bride from the Leaf village. Who will be the lucky lady? Will they fall in everlastjng love?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is going to be a new series I'm working on :) please review and let**

**me know if you enjoyed it. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS OR THE STORY LINE**

**ALL OF IT BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS.**

**Chapter one**

A shadowed figure stood overhead, short strands of dark crimson hair waved carelessly

in the wind, crowning his pale face; shifting past his powder blue eyes. A strong sun

dying in front of him, like a soul escaping a mans body, the skies faded to black, as the

hint of life leaves a mans eyes. Only stars now.

Gaara enjoyed watching the sunset, this high hilltop his security blanket, a quiet place

to get away from the bothersome aspects of being Sunakagure's Kazekage; don't

misunderstand, Gaara loves his people, dearly, just sometimes a man needs to

be alone with his thoughts.

_These stars have always been my companians..._

Gaara traced the star signs in the sky, traced his own and smiled; he closed his eyes.

_Such a beautiful night..._

Thoughts of Naruto Uzamaki shrouded his mind like clouds of sand, a strong shinob of the

Leaf village.

a jinchariki, like himself; Naruto changed Gaara for the better, and saved his life.

Naruto taught Gaara to be all that he can be regardless of the path that was laid

before him, to cherish the love of those around him and to love.

Gaara opened his eyes, half- lidded, gazing at the stars; he traced the face of his mother.

The sun reflected nicely on the lush green grass, birds sang sweetly on the Hyuuga

premises, a gentle wind fluttered freshly washed linen hanging on the lines.

The two Hyuuga's sparred as the Head of the Hyuuga clan looks on.

Hinata struggled to catch her breath as her older cousin Neji landed blows on her,

his final hit reeled her backwards, falling bottom first into a bucket of cold water.

Hinata can feel her face burn up.

**"Oww..."** Hinata wimpered.

Hinata hesitantly gazed up at the older Neji and can see a michievious smirk on his

face.

**"You're going to have to try harder, Hinata." **he gently scolded, amusingly, with a

hand placed on his hip, he then lowered into a fighting stance.

**"Now come at me! Give me all you got!" **Neji shouted with determination, inspiring

strength back into Hinata. Pulling herself up, she entered in the same attack stance.

Stretching her open palms outward, she grounded her feet into the soil.

**"Byakugan!" **Hinata's chakra flowed into her eyes, the veins tightened around them,

igniting the kekkei genkai of the

Hyuuga clan, the Byakugan Eyes. Hinata rushed towards Neji in a full frontal attack.

Neji dodged to the right and appeared on her left and landed a muiltitude of blows on

Hinata's small body, she slammed to the ground with such force it uplifted grass, soil, plants,

and roots. Hinata groaned painfully. Neji maintained his calm composure.

**"Don't tell me you give up now, Hinata." **he teased.

Hinata struggled to stand, her skin is bloodied and battered, she shakes her head.

**"No...I will NOT give up!" **stumbling to her older cousin, she lowered into the

Hyuuga fighting stance.

**"Enough! Hinata, Neji, that's enough training for today, I don't think Hinata can**

**handle this kind of tough training." **The head of the Hyuuga clan; Hinata's father

approached the two, he gave Hinata a cold glare and a smirk that expressed his thoughts

of her as a worthless shinobi and a unworthy daughter, not even surpassing her

sister, five years her junior.

Hinata dropped her head with embaressment at the sight of her father's disapproval

and disappoint. Neji only bowed to show respect. As her father sauntered off for the

Hyuuga residence, Neji layed a gentle hand on Hinata's shoulder.

**"You're getting stronger, Hinata, eventually he will notice too." **he said offering

reassurence.

A small growl escaped Hinata's small abdomen, she layed a hand on it as if trying to

muffle the rumbles.

**"Um...Neji...do you want to get something to eat?" **Hinata played with her fingers

as she asked this question, staring shyly at the green grass. Neji smiled and nodded.

Gaara looked over written documents that layed in a hefty pile in front of him. Folders

and stacks of papers await his signature or a stamp of approval, mostly trade agreements

from neighboring villages.

Gaara poured all of his attention into the documents that he failed to notice that

his assistant Baki had entered the room.

**"Lord Kazekage, I have an important document from the elders that pertain**

**to your new role as Kazekage." **Baki placed the documenton top of the stack of

folders on the left hand side of Gaara.

**"Thank you, Baki..."** Gaara said calmly as he continued his work. Baki looked on

but with an air of nervousness. Baki spoke up.

**"Forgive me Lord Kazekage but I feel that I should debrief you of the contents**

**in the elder's document." **Gaara nodded and continued working on the stack of trade

agreements.

**"As you may know, there have been recent changes in protocol concerning**

**the shinobi of the Sand Village, rules and regulations that fall into line with the**

**peace treaty made with Konohagakure, the Leaf Village, the elders have made**

**vast changes and some I thought you should be made aware of immediately." **

Baki had a look of concern on his face, not one of imminent danger but one of

fatherly concern.

**"What is it do you have to tell me, Baki?" **Gaara looked into the eyes of this

strong willed shinobi. Baki nodded.

**"One of the guidelines mentions a marriage agreement between the Kazekage of**

**the Sand and one of the illustrious families of the Leaf village."** Gaara just stared

at Baki.

**"I know..." ** He said solumnly, returning to his work. Was Gaara ready for marriage?

Absolutely not. Was he ready for fatherhood, he didn't know anything about children.

Was he going to keep peace for the sake of his village? Damn straight. Gaara is Kazekage.


	2. Chapter 2 : Hinata 's Nindo

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Hinata tossed and turned through the night, her pillows and face soggy and cold from all the tears she had cried, she had been in a depressive state ever since her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan had told her that she is to be married to the Kazekage Lord Gaara and that she was expected to leave on tomarrow to be there for the wedding preparations that occurred within the next week or so.

"At least you will be of some use, since you're never meant to be a shinobi." Her father's cold harsh words echoed in her mind each time breaking her down into more tears. Hinata couldn't help think about all her friends she will be leaving behind and especially Naruto the loud mouthed hyperactive yellow haired goof ball that she had fallen for years ago. New tears welled in her pale violet eyes and she was hit again and again with heart shattering realizations. Not only was she going to be alone, she is going to have to marry someone she didn't love also marry Gaara of the Sand, Someone who was known as nothing short of a psychopath. Hinata tried focusing on the positives maybe he changed, maybe she will see her friends when they come to the Sand village on missions. Who knows? Maybe it's an adventure not a death sentence. Although inside Hinata felt like running away she recalled Narutos strong will and strength to never give up, his nindo. Which is Hinata's nindo as well.

* * *

Hinata stirred from under her purple polka dotted comforter to birds happily chirping away, she pulled her blankets over her head to shield her face from the streaks of sunlight that had crept through her window blinds.

Hinata whimpered softly, today was the day she had to leave, the day she had to say bye to all of her friends...and Naruto.

Hinata slowly got dressed not wanting to leave her room as she padded her way to the front door.

" Hinata..." A male voice spoke to her, she turned. It was her older cousin Neji, he approached her opened her palm and placed an object inside of it, Hinata stared with questions at the Hyuuga prodigy.

" Its to bring you luck." He said softly, his face was stoic but his eyes had a hint of emotion that Hinata couldn't make out.

"T-Thank you, I'll be f-fine." Hinata smiley assuredly at her cousin who nodded.

Neji placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing tenderly.

"I've asked Hiashi to escort you to the Sand village, along with two other Sand shinobi." Neji looked down at the younger Hyuuga.

" You will be safe, I promise you. " he looked at her calmly, a half smile appeared on his face as he withdrew his hand.

* * *

Neji and Hinata met up with the two Sand shinobi, Tobo and Sayuki as they addressed themselves. They wore the traditional neck length head dress and green flak vest with their clans symbol imprinted on the back much like the shinobi gear of Konoha

The air rushed past Hinata's ears as the shinobi weaved in and out of the lush green forest, branch to branch they jumped nimbly.

"I-Is there a way we can please rest?" Hinata huffed and puffed, she had a hard time keeping up with the older shinobi.

Tobo turned his head to her, he continued to weave throughout the forest.

"We can't we are to remain in constant movements to avoid Hunter nins. " he stated. Hinata started shaking with fear.

"Hunter nins?" Hinata looked around the flashes of green as if trying to see if the boogey man is right behind her.

"Wait! Stop! " Neji shouted abruptly he softly landed a branch overlooking the forest before them.

"Do you feel it?" Neji asked the others, they stared at him blankly.

"We''re being watched." Neji calmly stated as the other shinobi had just picked up on the invading chakra that wasn't their own.

Neji lowered his body, looking straight ahead.

"Byakugan!"


End file.
